


Kissing Magizoologists

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: Newt meets another Magizoologist in Africa and she kisses him.





	Kissing Magizoologists

Newt was in Africa studying the migration patterns of Nundus when he met her. Rosmerta was a Magizoologist as well and was undeniably beautiful but Newt was generally awkward around her as he was with most people. They had been studying the creatures together trying to figure out how and why this particular species migrated and their mating patterns. They had been researching them for months and weren't getting any closer to figuring it out. However, one day, Newt discovered the answers they were looking for. After carefully going over his and Rosmerta's notes, he jumped up from his seat. "They migrate in the fall for the winter and they mate once every six months." Rosmerta was so delighted by this news that she started jumping up and down with excitement, then she suddenly grabbed Newt kissing him. To her surprise he melted into the kiss.


End file.
